Darkness
by darknesofthemoon
Summary: Ever heard the saying," Never leave the person you love for someone you like. Because the person you like will leave you for the one they love." Listen to that saying then you wouldnt be where I am today....Review please....


It was late so I said goodnight to everyone except Alec. I gave Gabriel a kiss on the cheek and told him to have sweet dreams and he gave me a hug and told me the same thing. I went up to my bedroom and shut the door where I began to cry because of Alec's actions. I put on my pink tank top and my white shorts and slipped into my bed to read one of my favorite books. Shortly after that I began to drift off into a deep sleep.

Chapter Nine: The Meeting

I woke up in a really good mood and I was the hungriest that I had ever been in a long time. I went down stairs not bothering to change into more decent clothes. I sat down at the kitchen table and realized that everyone was staring at me. I tried to ignore them but then they were starting to get on my nerves. "WHAT!?!" Abagayle sat next to me and stared at me. "Baeli are you ok? I mean are you really ok with Alec and Alexandra here flirting all the time?" Gabriel and Aden seemed interested in my answer. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be." I lied and everyone saw straight through it. Gabriel stood up and took my hand to the outside garden. "Baeli, I know that you like Alec and I know that he doesn't like me. To tell you the truth I am so glad you told me no, because I have found someone else." I smiled and I was glad that Gabriel was honest with me. "Thank you I do hope that I will find someone as great as you one day." Gabriel smiled that smile and then he kissed my hand. I blushed at the contact and then headed back into my room. I walked into my room and saw that Alexandra was in there. I cleared my throat. "Can I help you?" She jumped and turned around and acted confused. "Oh this is not my baby's room?" "Well unless he has pictures of Ryan Reynolds and his walls are purple I would say you have the wrong room." I smiled politely. How I absolutely hated this girl. Everything about her told me to through her out of the house and make her stay away from Alec, but I ignored the feeling toward her thinking that it was just jealousy. "Please get out of my room and give me what you have behind your back." She looked shocked. "What do you mean I don't have anything behind my back."I growled something that I picked up from Alec when he got mad. "Don't play dumb and give me the damn necklace. It was my parents." She smiled a very evil smile. "NO, I think that it would look better on me instead of you." I jumped at her and began to beat her. I punched her in the stomach and then in the throat and then I kneed her in the gut. She handed back my necklace. Alec grew angry with me and at that point I really didn't care. I walked outside and it was starting to get dark but at that point I didn't care if he wanted me either. I started walking down the alley way that I was first attacked at and then I laid against the cold gravel. I heard and evil laugh. I shot up and then I realized just how stupid I was about going out at night. "Oh, my dear darling. You took the trouble out of me finding you. You're so sweet." I stood up and stared right at him. "What the hell do you want with me besides my blood?" He started to laugh. "My dear I want to make you my new wife. My Queen of darkness. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" I shook my head and back away from him. "I'm not marrying you and I won't be your Queen of Darkness. You can't make me." I turned around to run and I was trapped between the wall and the ground with him on top of me. I tried to free myself when all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain on my collar bone and then it was all black. I woke up in the middle of the alley way and felt a sharp pain and I tried to move my head. "Ouch…what the..." I lifted my hand toward my collar bone. I felt something wet trickle down my neck. I realized that it was blood. I shook as I stared at the blood on my hands. The man laughed and I looked up at him, "Why are you wanting to turn me and who the hell are you?" I asked as he stared down at me and looked in my eyes. "I'm surprised that your memory hasn't returned yet Baeli. For we share quite a powerful bonder to each other. I am Cade, I am your long ago lover. You left me for the Gabriel and I am not to pleased with that." I looked at Cade and I realized that my wound had stopped bleeding so I stood up. "Cade?" I started to remember him. He was telling the truth, I had been with him about 300 years ago before he had been turned and tried to turn me not only into one race but also to the dark side as some would say. I looked at him and I remembered what he had done to all those innocent people. All the killings and the radings from village to village. I began to shake with anger. "You….you …. You didn't love me for who I am you wanted me to become someone like you. A who person not what I actually am. Quarter fairy, quarter mermaid, and half vampire." I finally had remembered who and what I was. I ran toward him and through him up against the wall and started to growl. "You bastard, how could you do this to me. I loved you and you turned me into this monster. I can't stand the sight of you I ought to kill you right here right now." I tightened my grip on his throat. He began to laugh. "Yes feel the anger and kill me it will only make you stronger and not week. Then we can be together and rid this world of all the mix breeds." I loosened my grip on him and began to run. I felt woozy and I also felt week but I knew that I could get home safely and get inside before he could get me. I reached my door and opened the door and ran toward the couch where Alex and Alex where sitting watching tv. Before I made it to the couch I fainted and everything went black….


End file.
